Aftershock 4 - Descent into Darkness
}} Good afternoon, hero! What can I do for you? :- UNTIL Liaison Bradley Summary You investigated strange events at UNTIL's Camp Lantern and discovered veterans of Operation Demonflame were being affected by Qliphothic energy and manipulated by servants of the Kings of Edom. You defeated Despair Incarnate, but not before the entire fort was relocated to the Qliphothic Realm. The fortress was attacked by Qliphothic Horrors, but you were able to drive them off. While searching for a way back to Earth, you encountered Juan Ramirez, a psychic soldier left behind in the Qliphothic Realm when UNTIL withdrew. He directed you to other groups of survivors. Working with Captain Urqhart, you were able to rescue two of the three groups. An army of Horrors blocked the entrance to the final cave of survivors. The fighting was intense, but you were ultimately victorious. At the end of the battle, UNTIL trooper Schmidt emerged with news that more Horrors had entered the cave via another entrance and captured his comrades. Objectives The last group of Demonflame survivors are being marched into captivity by servants of the Kings of Edom. Pursue them and look for an opportunity to rescue the survivors. You can rejoin the story by using the transport in UNTIL HQ. Aftershock #4: Descent into Darkness * Find the captive UNTIL soldiers * Find a way to reach the captives Bad Dreams are Made of This * Speak to Schmidt ( ) * Locate the captured UNTIL troopers ( ) ** You showed up just in time, (name)! ** We had all but given up hope of being rescued. Our supplies have nearly run out. We've resorted to eating those little winged demons. They taste like chicken...marinated in sulphur! ** We heard the fighting outside and I came to the entrance to investigate. I saw part of the battle. Didn't think you had a chance against that horde of Horrors, but you pulled it out! ** You said they took the others! ** Sorry. It's hard to stay focused when you're this hungry. ** Yes, while you were fighting outside, more Horrors entered the cave behind us. I don't know how they got in. Maybe there's a passage we missed; maybe they used a portal. ** It doesn't really matter how they got in. What does matter is they have captured the others and are taking them away. You need to hurry! ** I'd come with you, but I barely have the strength to stand. * Speak to Captain Urqhart ( ) ** It's only a matter of time before more Horrors come to the cave. ** You go after the captives. We'll get Schmidt patched up and hold the entrance until you return. ** Good luck! * Find an alternate route (Destroy the rock at ( ) * Pursue the UNTIL captives ( ) ** Rescue Elspeth Macalister ( ) *** When Elspeth "Ellie" Macalister was young, her mother fell victim to a degenerative brain disease. She killed Ellie's father in a fit of dementia and tried to kill Ellie. Her mother's condition is hereditary, so Elspeth secretly fears the same madness may consumer her some day. *** Help Ellie by signalling her when it is safe to move to a new location. Signal Ellie by standing near her and and calling her name in Local chat. If she hears you, she will run to a new hiding spot. Ellie's next hiding spot is always marked by a ghostly version of her. *** Ellie vanishes temporarily if her mother comes too close to her hiding spot. She does not respond to calls while hiding. *** You can distract her mother from chasing Ellie by calling to her as well. Her mother catches onto this trick quickly, though. *** Remember, Demoiselle Nocturne's nightmares are deadly. If Macalister is caught, her terror will destroy both mind and body. *** Mommy Severest **** Guide Ellie to her room (Starting Location ( ) ***** First Room ( ) ****** ( ) ****** ( ) ****** ( ) ****** ( ) ****** ( ) ****** ( ) ***** Hallway ( ) ****** ( ) ****** ( ) ****** ( ) ****** ( ) ***** Last room ( ) ****** ( ) ****** ( ) ****** ( ) ****** ( ) **** Defeat Edna Macalister ( ) ** Rescue Jarek Kovar ( ) *** Lab Partner **** Get Kovar Moving ( ) ***** Quick! Get down before they see you! ***** What are you doing back there? ***** Hiding! This place is crawling with reanimated bodies! ***** This was supposed to be an easy raid! No action, they said! I just finished basic training last week. I'm not ready for this! ***** Where is your squad? ***** Sergeant Thompson told me not to touch anything, but I accidentally bumped into a control panel. Lights started flashing and those tubes started opening. Creatures came out of them and attacked us. ***** I got confused. Wasn't sure what to do, so I ran and hid back here. ***** I heard a bunch of shooting back in the direction of the main lab, but it's been quiet for a few minutes now. I think they're dead. ***** We should find your comrades. ***** They're dead! ***** And I'm next if I go out there! ***** They are depending on you! ***** You're right. I need to look for them. They would do the same for me. ***** Give me a second. ***** Okay. I'm good. ***** Let's go! **** Escort Kovar to his squad ( ) **** Help Kovar protect Sgt. Thompson (timed) ***** Kovar Lives ***** Thompson Lives * Defeat Demoiselle Nocturne ( ) In Progress Use the transport in the UNTIL HQ to return to the story. :- UNTIL Liaison Bradley On Completion Rewards * (Variable) Exp * (Variable)